


Blame the Pirate Rum

by emilliemariee



Series: Right in The Ribs [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthurs had a few too many, Drunk Arthur Morgan, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, Pregnant, Protective Arthur, Spilling the Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilliemariee/pseuds/emilliemariee
Summary: The camp celebrates a successful job, but Arthur doesn't have much of a filter when he's had a few. Little secrets slip from Arthurs/Preg Fem! Readers' private life.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Right in The Ribs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Blame the Pirate Rum

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie! Three parts in one day! I have nothing to do today, so I decided to just keep writing. There will be a few more parts to this series, maybe I should've just made it into chapters but that's alright. I hope you enjoy it! I think this one's pretty entertaining. ;)  
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you're enjoying it! x

A job well done, that’s worth celebrating and boy, the camp knew how to celebrate. Some members knew how to a little too much.

Most of the men went alongside Dutch to a farmstead just outside of Rhodes, with promises of heavy pockets and little fight. A family rich from crops and animals, an easy target since there was the word they would often go on day trips leaving their stead unprotected. They seemed pretty dumb if they thought people wouldn’t talk about it, maybe they just had too much money to care if some got taken. Nonetheless, the Van der Linde gang took advantage of it. 

Riding back into the camp around dusk, it was clear to see that the job had gone to plan, which lately that was a rare occurrence. You were always afraid when Arthur would ride off, you knew he was a good shot- the best, but that didn’t help your mind from wandering. So it made your heart swell when he rode back with a grin on his face instead of blood and dirt. 

“I bet we oughta’ celebrate this!” John beamed as he and the rest dismounted their horses, bags of valuables hung off their shoulders. 

“Indeed! This is one to rejoice on!” Dutch agreed, leading the men with the heavy bags to his tent to drop off the goods. 

Everyone was relieved and all agreed upon a party, it was all in good spirits. 

You walked over to Arthur after he dropped the bag off his shoulder, looking at you and grinning.

“I’m glad it went so well!” You smiled at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. You could feel your swollen belly pressed against his. 

He gladly returned a kiss before moving you into a hug, as much as he could with your stomach. 

“Me too darlin, me too” he rubbed your back softly before leading you over to the campfire that Javier was starting. 

You sat beside him on a log, tangling your arm with his as you lay your head gently on his shoulder. You were tired, eight months pregnant, you just wanted to feel like a human instead of a ball. Though you were determined to stay up and celebrate with the rest of the camp, you’d stick to water instead of rum. 

You all sat around the roaring fire, singing and laughing, different conversations going on at once. You loved when the camp atmosphere was like this, it was family. Even Micah was getting along for once. That’s when you knew the spirits were good. 

You still sat beside Arthur, you had lost track of how much he drank but you didn’t mind- he needed to let loose, he deserved it. You had been talking with Abigal, who sat on your other side, you two had become very close over the years. You had been in the middle of the conversation when Arthur butted in, pretty intoxicated. 

“What’re ya ladies talkin bout?” he said, slurring his words slightly, you couldn’t help but laugh at his state.

“Mostly the baby,” you said to him, glancing at him then back at Abigal, who clearly was entertained by Arthurs state as well. 

He nodded slightly, looking at you two, slightly swaying on the log. “I did that.” he stated, putting his hand on your stomach.

You girls both laughed softly, nodding in agreement with his statement.

“Yeah, ya did” you said to him, putting your hand over his and patting it softly. 

“We know how it works, Arthur” Abigal said between laughs, shaking her head.

“You probably heard it,” he hiccuped softly, “heard us in the tent” 

You looked at him, raising your eyebrows softly, he returned the look to you.

“Wha?” he questioned, “she probably did.. They probably all did!” he said as he motioned his hand around the campfire, now gaining more attention. 

You were laughing, usually, he wasn’t one to say things like this but you knew once he had a few down he didn’t have much of a filter. But then again, you weren’t one to talk. 

“Yer loud, but I like it” he hiccuped again, grinning at you.

You bit your lip and put your face in your hands, trying to hide your blush. The ones who were listening were laughing, not at you but with you. 

“Ya making the lady blush, Morgan!” Tilly said, looking at you from across the fire, trying not to let out a giggle. 

“Blush? Oh, she blushed the one time when I-” Arthur was fixing to tell the whole camp, by now all of them listening, except for Jack- thank the lord that boy was sleeping. 

You smacked his arm playfully, looking at him with your eyes wide. 

“Arthur! Don’t ya dare!” you giggled, taking the rum bottle out of his hand and setting it down on the ground. 

The camp was laughing, Uncle almost howling. Arthur was cheap entertainment. 

“Or what about the time in Charles co-” you stopped him before he could finish, putting your hand over your mouth you looked over at Charles, his jaw slacked open. 

“You did what in my what?!” he said looking at the two of you with wide eyes. 

“Was that the time you guys were bunked in the same small room? In that one cabin near Valentine?!” Karen piped up, clearly enjoying the conversation taking place. 

About a year ago you, Arthur and Charles had to stay in one room together. It was a tight fit in a cabin with the whole camp, so you had to make it work. 

Charles looked like he was in thought for a second, clicking his tongue as he looked at you and Arthur.

“When I went hunting!? That’s the only time I left..” he laughed, shaking his head. He wasn’t angry, more just surprised. 

“When nature calls!” Arthur slurred, nodding. 

You shook your head, smirking softly and patted Arthur’s knee. 

“You’ve busted us now, cowpoke” you said. The nickname earning a snort from Micah. 

“Don’t blame him, Y/N,” Pearson laughed, “blame it on the pirate rum I gave him tonight” he finished as he waved his own bottle in his hand. “That stuff gets you in trouble.”

You giggled again and sighed, leaning into Arthur once more, feeling him sway a little. You honestly didn’t mind that the camp knew this information, there weren’t many things you could hide when you all lived in such close spaces. You just knew Arthur would get teased in the morning, poor man probably won’t recall saying this.


End file.
